


The Jotun

by FiveStillAlive



Series: The Jotun [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jotun Loki, M/M, Power Imbalance, Pre-Movies, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, becomes a real relationship, hostage Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Loki had always known what he was, and was raised on Asgard as Odin's hostage Jotun prince.  He was given the comforts of his rank, but never allowed to forget that he was a low creature.  Odin allowed and encouraged his abuse by anyone.Thor had never been sure what to think of the Jotun he was raised alongside.  He knew he should not be so drawn to him.  He tried not to let himself get too close.Until he sees the way Odin touches Loki.  Sees the way Loki cringes away.





	1. Chapter 1

“Loki!”

Loki looked up from his book, at the energetic prince inviting himself to his table. He looked as if he'd just come from sparring, still glistening with exertion and not overly dressed.

Loki did enjoy looking at Thor.

Ever-confident, Thor grinned at him. “Some of us were thinking about going to Alfheim tomorrow. Want to come?”

Loki's lips quirked, and he decided this was worth putting his book down. “You mean you’d like me to take you to Alfheim.”

Thor thought he could get anything with that smile.

Loki, as Odin's hostage Jotun prince, was of course not allowed out of the palace. Loki was also terribly allergic to rules, and had made it his business at a young age to find every way to sneak out of the palace, and then as he got older, to find paths to other realms.

Of course, the penalties for getting caught were extremely unpleasant. Odin did not have any fondness for his filthy Jotun hostage.

That is to say, the penalties for being caught… alone. When Loki was caught as merely part of Thor's group, he was usually just locked into his rooms for a few days - as much a punishment for Thor as Loki. Odin couldn't bring himself to blame Loki for Thor's antics; that would be admitting that a Jotun had in some way manipulated his golden son.

So, a sort of arrangement had developed between them. Thor came to Loki as if he were some sort of mischief dealer, whenever he and his friends needed some rules broken. Loki went along with it, because it gave him insulation from punishment.

Thor picked up Loki's book. He always helped himself to Loki's space. “I mean I know you’d rather be our guide than stay here all day studying…” he looked at the book. “Okay, dwarven magic might be interesting, but you know going with us will be more fun!”

He nodded. “Very well. I do know a way. We will have to leave early.”

“Great! I’ll get you from your rooms in the morning!” Thor gave him another charming grin, and his book back, and strolled out of the library.

Loki picked the book back up again, slowly. Of course, he always gave in to the prince's requests. He was in no position to refuse him. But he wished it was just Thor going, not all of his friends. Alone, Thor could be… pleasant company. He seemed almost to think the same of Loki. With his friends…. Well, a bunch of overly energetic, aggressive young warriors, and Loki the lowly Jotun, an obvious target. At least as they were all growing up, their “fun” with him became less random and childish. Mostly.

Loki frowned and looked after Thor, a thought occurring to him. They were growing up. Technically adults, now. Thor could use the bifrost as he pleased.

Why would he come to Loki?

\---------------

Thor woke up too early, even still.

He couldn’t help it, he was excited about the trip. Alfheim was always fun, and Sif and Fandral had been going on about some tournament, and Loki….

Well. He squirmed uncomfortably under his blankets, and ordered his thoughts. Loki was a Jotun. Tricky and untrustworthy by nature, with little sense of honor and no ability to manage their own civilization. So Father had always told him, and hadn’t he seen it born out, in Loki’s nature? Loki was always causing trouble, and never got into an honest fight, even to defend himself.

Thor turned over onto his stomach, restless. He caused trouble. They all caused trouble. They often used Loki to do it. And as for fighting…. How many times had Thor heard or seen Loki punished for not submitting to his betters? If he were to actually raise a hand to defend himself, Thor was not sure what would happen, but he was certain it would be unpleasant for the Jotun.

Thor could not remember a time before Loki. He had been an infant himself, when Father had defeated to Jotun hoards and taken Laufey’s infant son as a hostage. He had enspelled the baby to look Asgardian, so as not to offend their eyes, and Mother had raised and educated Loki right alongside Thor, but there had never been any confusion over Loki’s position. Loki was a prince, yes, and as long as his father behaved he would be given the comforts and education of such, and freedom to move about the palace. But he was a hostage, and a Jotun, and was not to forget his place.

Father ensured no one forgot Loki’s low nature. Everyone knew the Jotun was really a savage. When he misbehaved, he must be corrected in the simple, brutal ways that his kind could understand. Anyone might strike Loki, if he behaved rudely, or let his untrustworthy Jotun nature lose. And in truth, he must be simple, because he never did seem to learn.

Thor wondered sometimes if that was an inability to learn, or a refusal. Loki often gave sly insult, or tricked his betters to get his way, or even just to make them look foolish. But was that because he could not learn manners and self-control, or was it a rebellious refusal to submit? And if it was the latter… wasn’t there something noble in that?

Thor could never entirely rid himself of these thoughts. They had been educated together, and Loki had been all too intelligent under Mother’s tutelage. And Mother had always pushed Thor to include Loki when he played with friends, and he was quick and clever when given the freedom. And he was the one to discover so many secret paths between realms.

Sly. He was sly and tricky and devious. That was entirely different from the wisdom of the Asgardians. He and his friends did not know such tricks because they put their time to better use. And they had social obligations the Jotun rarely did.

Yes. Loki could be useful, but Thor should not allow himself to get too comfortable with him. All the stories suggested that was a sure way to get a dagger between the ribs. There was something dangerous about the Jotun that suggested he might well turn murderous against his keepers, if he thought he could get away with it.

Thor wondered what he would do, if he were captured and held by frost giants.

Well, he would fight his way free, obviously. Or die trying. It was the only honorable thing to do. Loki, of course, didn't seek freedom, only trouble.

Yes, best Thor not turn his back on Loki.

\----------------

Loki led them to a cave, deep behind a waterfall. An ancient tree had cracked the stone above them open, so that morning light slanted in.

They held back, as Loki approached a deep hole.

“You must be brave, Warriors.” His tone was faintly mocking. “Jump.”

Thor spoke, over the low rumble of irritation from the others. “This is a trick. You will use magic to survive your own fall, and send the rest of us to our deaths.”

Loki met his eyes, grinned, and jumped backward into the depths.

\----------------

Thor gasped, head breaking the surface of the water.

Loki was treading water fifteen feet away from him, and laughed freely. “Let us see who else is bold!”

Thor swam toward the grinning Jotun. Just to make way for the next to arrive.

Sif and Fandral came up together. Then Heath, who went to Loki and splashed him irritably, ending his amusement. Then Launel, who said the others had decided not to make such a jump.

They made their way to the bank, with much triumphant laughter and playful splashing. Loki came slowly behind them, like a hunting shark.

“The city is a few miles South.” Loki nodded easily in that direction.

“How will we get home?” Sif asked.

Loki gave her a faint smile. “You will all just have to refrain from killing me until the end of the day. I will not tell.”

“We can take the bifrost home.” Heath growled.

Loki shrugged. If they took the bifrost home, their secretive excursion would be known. True, the penalties would mostly be lectures and perhaps being put on duty cleaning stables or some such, but none of them would truly idly kill Loki. It was only a bit of a joke, a reminder of how they used to threaten the Jotun with childish bravado.

No, Thor knew something of how Loki's strange mind worked. Circling and layered and twisted. They should all watch him carefully to keep him from escaping, and all the more so if he were their only way home. But, if Loki were intending escape, he would eagerly tell them the way home, precisely so that they would lessen their guard on him. In turn, Thor would have to watch Loki very closely, knowing he intended escape. So, in his bizarre way, Loki's refusal to tell was something like a promise not to escape today, and a request not to be hounded too closely by their watchful eyes.

Thor thought it must be exhausting living in Loki's head. He was tired just understanding Loki's meaning.

Still, he felt strangely pleased by their unspoken agreement. It was a tiny bit of trust. A suggestion that, while Loki might trick and deceive others at every turn, he felt a bit of loyalty to Thor. Something special and personal, that he would never share with others.

The pleasant feeling of gaining a bit of trust with the difficult Jotun warmed him on their walk to the city, and while they watched a jousting match, and through their stop for food, and all the way until he caught Loki in intent conversation with a ship captain. He didn't even bother to interrupt, just took hold of Loki's arm and pulled him away.

“Thor! I was only asking him about the geta trade.”

“Of course you were.”

He kept Loki close after that, and touched him often.

To check he was there.

For security purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	2. Chapter 2

And then there was Odin.

Odin had always loomed over Loki's life, terrifying and huge. He told Loki he should be grateful for being so well-kept, and not simply locked away in a dungeon his whole life. As if he had done it out of compassion, rather than allowing him to be socialized merely so he could put him to better political use later. As if keeping Loki did not buy him a realm.

Loki imagined many biting, clever remarks he could make to the murderous All-Father. In his mind he could eviscerate the lie of Odin's nobility, undo Asgard’s reign with his words, lay waste to the hypocrisy of the king’s every moment. In his mind, he could render the foul man speechless, and bring him to his knees at his own failure.

In person, Loki froze. Before the imposing figure, Loki trembled and bowed his head in surrender. His tongue was paralyzed by fear.

Even when he noticed the king’s touches subtly change.

More of them, for one.

What might once have been a controlling grip on his shoulder turned to a lingering hand a bit higher, finger brushing against Loki's exposed neck. An angry grip on his forearm became an active hand on his wrist, moving against his skin. Loki began taking care to wrap every inch of flesh he could. The touches burned in his mind for hours, making his skin crawl and stomach churn.

They were followed by less subtle things to worry about.

Every few months, drunk, the king would summon Loki to tend to him, after reveling into the night. Loki would clean and store the king’s armor, and run him a bath, and take off his shoes. Servant duties. The king would use the time to lecture Loki on the inferiority of his kind, and his natural place in the order of things, and how grateful Loki should be for Asgardian generosity. Loki could almost recite the rambling speech.

Then, abruptly, something new.

“I suppose Jotun mature much the same as any people do. Well, giant? Is there some proper young lady you think you fancy?”

Loki shook his head, and murmured “No.”, so softly the king might not have heard. Not that he needed to.

“Or some young lord? It may be be easier for you, if that's the case. You're not to touch any woman, with your filthy Jotun flesh. Best you keep your eyes off them as well. You’ve only one use, in that regard, and that is to take any man who sees fit to remind you of your place in such a way.”

Loki trembled, and did not look up from the armor he was polishing. His mind frantically tried to find some other meaning in the king's words.

He did not find it strange, now, that the kind and gentle Queen Frigga slept in an entirely different wing of the palace.

After that, the king's comments became less subtle each time. He liked the idea of Loki being used and degraded. By Thor's friends, by older warriors, by groups. Odin thought it an appropriate treatment of Loki. If it did not happen on its own soon, Loki was sure the king would arrange it.

Or do it himself.

The last time he had summoned Loki, he had had Loki stand between his legs as he sat. While Loki had fixed his eyes past Odin's elbow, and tried to breathe evenly, the king had stroked his thumb back and forth over Loki's bottom lip.

“Do they use your mouth?” His breath stank with ale. “When they sneak you out on their little trips? What do they bring you for, if not such use?”

Loki had stayed silent. He could not have spoken, even if he'd known what to say. He somehow knew that if he cried, or made a noise, the king would have him, brutal and hard, right here. He could not control his trembling.

“So many of them. And young men can be so creative at that age. Do they bind you in rope? Do they make you crawl and beg? Do they strike you, until your Jotun ass is Asgardian red?”

Loki didn't even remember leaving the king's chambers, only that he had been still and quiet enough to be allowed to leave. He found a bruise around his wrist later, and could not remember how he had gotten it. Had the king grabbed his wrist so hard? Had he done it to himself?

He tried not to think about it. But he could think of little else. The king would have him soon, he was certain, unless Loki could arrange his own misuse by another.

Of course, various men had been sexually aggressive toward him, at one point or another. Especially the young warriors. Surely one of them would be more tolerable than Odin. More controllable. Loki tried to convince himself. He merely needed provoke the right one, Heath perhaps, under the right circumstances. He was certain he could lure Heath somewhere secluded, and push him a bit, and be used roughly enough to satisfy the king. For a little while.

On the other hand, he felt he would be unsealing some kind of door. Once word got around among the warriors that Loki could be put to such a use, he did not think it would be long before all of Odin's sickening fantasies were reality.

Perhaps still better than waiting for Odin to.... Loki shuddered, not wanting to think of what Odin would do.

He tried being well-behaved, for once. Perhaps he could simply slip from the horrid king’s mind.

He hid, when he knew Thor was looking for him. He did not want either the trouble of doing as Thor wanted, or the trouble of refusing him.

But after a few weeks, he found himself... bored.

He made his way to the training grounds, and a nice little vantage point he'd found years ago. He could watch the warriors, but not be seen by them. He watched Thor with interest. The prince was undeniably godly in his grace in combat. He put down all who came against him.

Loki shrank back when he saw Odin. The king was here. No wonder Thor was being so thoroughly tested. Loki struggled to make his limbs obey him, and backed away from his view.

Just as one of the weapon master’s apprentices stumbled into him.

Loki tried to talk fast, but the burly man wasn't interested in his words. He was dragged down the hill, and shoved before the king.

Odin's scowl deepened, as he heard how Loki had been spying and plotting against the training warriors.

Loki could barely look at him. Could not hear what he said. Only knew that his meaty hand was on Loki's shoulder. Loki had started wearing high-necked garments, to protect from these touches. Odin adjusted his grip to, seemingly accidentally, brush his fingers into the open gap at Loki's throat. Loki wanted to curl into a ball and never emerge.

Then there was a thick arm around his waist, and Thor's voice snarling “Don't touch him!”

There was a moment of astonished silence.

The king was looking at Thor, too much in shock to be angry. Yet. The anger would come, in one moment more. Loki looked at Thor in mute, helpless confusion. Was he so angry at Loki for avoiding him, that he wished to make Odin's wrath even worse?

The silence stretched for a long, terrible moment.

Then Thor tightened his arm around Loki, squeezing him tight. “He’s mine!”

Another slow, thoughtful silence.

Loki tried to school his expression, as he went from terror at Odin’s punishment to shock at Thor's touch, to confusion at Thor's claim, to the frantic realization that, for whatever reason, Thor was attempting to protect him, might help him, might not let the king have him… to the thought that Odin might accept Thor's claim if he thought it the degradation he wished for Loki. Loki tried to look as if Thor's touch repulsed him, as if Thor's claim was the most humiliating thing Loki could imagine. As if he would rather have Odin's mistreatment.

The king laughed. “Oh, indeed? Very well, my son! A Jotun prince is an appropriate plaything!” He laughed, and a few others laughed with him. “You intend to take responsibility for its behavior, going forward?”

“Yes.”

Odin smiled. “Then you will also see to his continued education and discipline.”

“I will do so right now, Father.” Thor dragged Loki away. Loki tried to look terrified.

When they got out of Odin's sight, Thor released his waist to let him walk normally, but kept a tight grip on Loki's forearm.

It finally occurred to Loki that the prince might not have been rescuing Loki at all. Loki's stomach churned. Thor had always been kinder to him than others. Was friendly with him, and seemed to like him at times. Loki, sick, chastised himself for ever for a moment imagining that would turn into protecting him, against the king no less.

He was about to be raped by Thor. He might throw up. And yet, it was better than Odin. If he was going to be had, why not by the handsome prince, who was sometimes kind to him? Perhaps he would be gentle, or at least not overly brutal.

Yes. Loki decided he would not fight. He… would try to keep the prince’s pleasure and attention.

He decided that, but as soon as they were in Thor's quarters, he struggled out of the prince’s grip, and backed against the door. The urge to flee Thor and the urge to flee the rest of the universe balanced, keeping him pressed there, fingers squeezing the door handle.

“Please.” he begged. “Please, don't!”

\-------------------

Thor felt Loki's plea hit his gut. “I.... No, I won't hurt you!”

He kept seeing Loki's cringe away from Father. Kept seeing how Father's hand had sought Loki's only sliver over exposed flesh. Kept remembering how abruptly Loki had withdrawn from him these last weeks, and how... he hadn't liked that.

He... hadn't.

And now Loki, the tricking, scheming Jotun, always ready with a way to turn the situation in his favor, was terrified.

“Did he- What did he do to you?”

Loki's breath was slowing. His fingers relaxed a bit against Thor's door. His eyes dropped in embarrassment. “He.... Not as much as I fear he will. You.... You do not intend to....”

“No!” Thor said, firmly. And then, the words spilled out without permission. “And I won't let him, either!”

Loki finally relaxed from his cower against the door, and laughed bitterly. “Oh? He is king.”

“That doesn't-” Father had every right, of course. Thor paced about, furiously. He didn't like this. He didn't like Loki being frightened and avoiding him. He hated the idea of Loki being used so. “He will not touch you, if he thinks you are mine!”

“Ah.” Loki sighed. “So you will not hurt me, you will only have me for my own good. Of course. That may stop him.” Loki shrugged. “You may tell yourself it will.”

Thor growled. “Do not twist my words! I only said he must think it!”

Loki looked at him in surprise.

Thor sighed, and strode to his little table, and pulled out wine and glasses. “Sit. Give me a tiny bit of trust, will you?”

Loki did sit, and accepted the wine. “Why should I?”

Thor sat across from him. “I have never hurt you.”

Loki opened his mouth.

“I am not counting childhood scuffles!”

Loki glared. “They are not scuffles when only one side is allowed to hit!”

“Fine! I was a cruel and merciless tormenter! I have not hurt you in years!”

Loki accepted this with a nod, and sipped his wine. “Very well.”

“And is it so unbelievable that I would wish to protect you from something that had you so frightened?”

“I was not- Yes! Yes, it is so unbelievable!”

“I- Do you not-” Thor leaned forward, elbow on the table, and gestured between them. “We grew up together, you and I. We have gone on many adventures together. Do you not feel there is some connection between us?”

Loki scoffed. “The hostage and the prince? Yes, you bring me on your adventures when I can be of use, and do not torment me. Sometimes you have even stopped your friends from treating me too badly. Let me get you a medal of heroism.”

Thor scowled. “Fine. Fine! Every time I give you the slightest trust or freedom, you try to use it against me, but fine, I’m your heartless captor!” He glowered at the twisty Jotun, who glared right back. “What, do you want me to leave you to my father?” He raised his hands in mocking surrender. “I sincerely apologize if I’ve interrupted your courting. By all means, fill his bed if you prefer.”

“No!”

Loki sounded so viscerally terrified, and Thor at once felt bad for teasing. What must it be like for the Jotun, living here?

Loki was looking down at his drink. “What are you suggesting?”

Thor shrugged. “I will make it known that you are mine, and no other may touch you. It would help if you played along.”

Thor couldn't tell if Loki's nod was agreement, or merely thought. He was silent a long time. Thor let him think, slowly working on his wine.

“That... won't be enough.” Loki said finally, softly.

“What do you mean?”

He had never seen Loki look so humiliated. “The king, he- He wants.... The things he....” Loki took a deep breath. “He does not merely wish to know that I am being fucked. This is not about sex. He sees me as a lower being, and so wishes to see me used without regard. It is about once again showing me and everyone else my place. He will not be satisfied unless I am inventively and thoroughly degraded. He has mentioned... many things, and I know there are many more he did not.”

Thor took a slow breath. He understood what Loki meant. There had been times when they were children when Father had made Loki “train” with the rest of them, who had been training for years already. It had not been enough for Loki to be beaten. It had not been enough for Loki to be beaten by every child there. Father had given no orders, but had somehow drawn out the bullying predator inside any child, and watched with approval as they stripped the Jotun of all dignity.

Thor had not seen this coming, but he could not be surprised. Of course, now that they had reached adulthood, Father would want Loki's sexual life to be a continuation of those days on the training ground.

Was he going to claim to wish to protect Loki, then abandon him at the first unseemly detail? “Then we will fake that too.”

Loki let out a shuddering sigh of relief.

“What... proof might he require?”

Loki thought a moment. “You should leave bite marks on me.”

Thor felt himself blush, but focused on practicalities. “That will be easier if you leave a bit more skin exposed.” When Loki tensed, he hurried on. “I only mean like you used to. You didn’t always cover every possible inch.” He gestured at his neck.

Loki's shoulders relaxed a bit. “That makes sense.”

“Okay.” Thor steeled himself. “Okay. Well. Take off a layer or two, and....” He stood, and pulled his chair over by Loki’s. Then went to refill his wine, while Loki slowly opened his high-necked outer shirt. He refilled Loki's wine as well, and when Loki was down to only his undershirt, he took a quick swallow of it.

Well, Thor tried to tell himself, Loki was quite well-built. It would hardly be an unpleasant task. Pleasant, even! He should just... enjoy himself.

No, he shouldn't. Loki was allowing this because Thor had offered to help him. Enjoying it would be... lecherous.

“In this scenario, am I taking you from the front, or from behind?”

Loki wouldn't look at him. “You are brutally using me for your pleasure, and getting off on my subjugation. I believe you are... thorough.”

Right. Thor sat, and scooted in close. He held Loki’s upper arms, to steady them both, and leaned in, and... gently kissed Loki’s neck.

It wasn't his fault. What was he supposed to do, just start biting immediately?

He listened to Loki's breath until he heard a small catch, and he remembered himself. Suddenly nervous, he hurried to bite down, hard. Loki made a strangled noise of pain, and for just a moment he tried, automatically, to escape. He stilled quickly, and didn't move as Thor dug his teeth in.

After a few moments, he let go and examined the bite. Not bleeding, but he’d definitely damaged skin, and would leave a mark.

“Okay.” He tried to sound calm. “Do you want me to do the back as well?”

Loki nodded stiffly, and turned in his chair.

Thor ran a hand up his back, not wanting to startle him. Then he gathered up Loki's hair - it was soft and thick and the way it curled around his fingers made it seem like it was grabbing back - and pushed it up, to reveal the back of his neck. He gave Loki only a brief nudge with his lips in warning this time, then bit down hard. Harder. He was certain that if he were to take Loki from behind, in the rough way he'd described, this was the bite he would get carried away with. He bit, and bit, until Loki shuddered and made a soft noise of protest. He released the bite and licked over it, in automatic soothing.

Then he cleared his throat, awkwardly. “Ah. What... else?”

Loki turned around, still stiff with nerves. “I think that can suffice for physical evidence, for the time.” He had that same forced calmness Thor felt. “But around people you should act... possessive and... controlling. Cruel, even. You must not seem considerate of my feelings. If he believes we are lovers, rather than.... He will not like it.”

Thor nodded, trying to take all that in. No, he could not be too surprised by this. Thor had never quite put it into words, but he'd kept up much the same appearance on a nonsexual level for ages. He made it seem he wanted Loki only for his use, pretended it so well he had believed it. And, without consciously considering it, hadn't he done that because he knew Father would not approve of them forming a friendship?

“You should sleep here. You should stay near me when we're around people.”

Loki nodded, reluctantly.

Loki left for a bit, to get things from his room, and Thor thought. About what was to come, and what had gone before. When Loki returned, he quietly got ready for bed.

“No bedclothes.” he interrupted his own thoughts, when he saw Loki wearing a soft robe.

Loki grimaced. “I suppose you’re right. If someone walked in on us.... You’ll have to sleep bare as well.”

Thor stared deliberately out the window, until Loki was safely wrapped in a blanket. Loki faced the wall as Thor undressed and joined him, turning only when Thor was similarly blanketed.

“...Thank you.” Loki said, eventually.

Thor thought about trying to explain how he wanted to be able to trust Loki, how he wanted Loki to trust him, how he wanted to be... friends. But it seemed childish. Was friendship even what he wanted from the Jotun? Or was he just used to having Loki at his beck and call, and after weeks of being avoided, had had a... a territorial fit at seeing Father touch Loki like that?

And where did wanting to stroke Loki’s hair some more fit into any of that?

“Can we just....” He sighed. “I promise you can trust me in this. I won’t abandon you, or... take advantage. And, in turn, can you just try to resist taking advantage of me any chance you get? I know you don’t trust me much, but... can you? In this?”

“I don’t seem to have much of a choice. And... I do not think you would be deliberately cruel to me.” His lips quirked. “I will not murder you in your sleep, unless you give me cause.”

Okay. Okay, well... that was something. Thor tried to go to sleep.

But every time he woke up a bit, Loki was watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some close-call threatened rape in this one.

Thor peered around the corner, then ducked back when he saw advisors from Father's council approaching.

“Are you sure?”

“If you have an alternative you prefer, I am pleased to hear it.”

Thor scowled. He didn't like this kind of trickery, but he knew Loki was right about Father. He wanted Loki to be badly used. If he thought Thor wasn't doing it, he would arrange for someone else to.

Fine. He stepped into Loki's space, and pushed him face-first against the wall, and pressed up close behind him.

It was awkward.

“Have you never been intimate before? You're preparing to fuck me against the wall, not waiting in line!” Loki hissed. “Here.” Loki shoved back abruptly, pushed against him, and Thor automatically responded by grabbing him, bracing his feet, and shoving him roughly against the stone wall. Loki made a startled little noise, but whispered “Much better.”

Thor growled in his ear. “You-”

Loki cried out, in a voice that would carry down the hall. “Ah! My prince, please!”

They heard footsteps pause, then speed up.

Thor took a handful of Loki's hair - it was so soft, he couldn't pass up the chance - and forced his head to the side, so he could get to Loki's neck. He ground his hips forward, against Loki, and immediately realized that was a misstep, but there was no time for embarrassment now.

“Thor!” one of the advisors sounded outraged. “Prince, this is no place for such things!”

Thor stepped back, as if startled. Loki, apparently deciding this was no time for ambiguity, crumpled to his knees and gasped as if fighting tears. One of the advisors gave him a disdainful look.

Thor gave a flustered bow. “Apologies, lords.” He looked down at Loki, and smiled. “We’ll take this elsewhere.”

“I should think so!” another advisor said.

They continued their walk.

Well, word of that would certainly reach Father.

Thor offered Loki his arm, and Loki let him help him up. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes. You did very well!”

“I hope so....” They just weren’t going to mention the erection, then? Good. Better not thought of at all.

\----------------

Loki didn’t bother looking up when Heath sat on his table in the library.

Oh, and he’d brought a friend. Tanel leaned his hip against the side of Loki’s chair, looming over him.

As Loki had suspected, once the door was opened, it could not be closed again. The word was out. Jotun were a low kind, too low to treat as equals or with respect, as always. But, it now seemed, not too low to be fucked. Too low to ask, not too low to take. It was perfect for every overly aggressive warrior on Asgard. Loki had been fending off interested parties for days.

It helped that Thor was making it clear that he was territorial, and had no interest in sharing.

Thor wasn’t here now, off in some ship maintenance lesson, but Loki thought the library a safe enough place. No one was about to take him right in the middle of the library. He’d been here for hours, knowing Thor would know where to find him.

“Hear you’ve got quite the mouth, Jotun whore.”

“I would think you’d know that already; I’ve used it to insult you often enough.” He’d lost his place. He frowned, skimming back up the page.

“That’s just what I’m here about. I think it’s time someone disciplined that mouth of yours.”

“Mmm.” He flipped the page, idly. If he’d lost his place, might as well put the book to use irritating this creature.

“Come with us.” Heath said, trying to sound dangerous and threatening. As if Loki didn’t know him a fool.

“My prince has bid me stay. How unfortunate.” Loki drawled.

Tanel grabbed Loki by the back of his neck, and yanked him up. Loki yelped, partly startled, and partly at the contact with Thor’s bite.

There was a brief struggle - it was always brief, Loki was not allowed to strike Asgardians, and of course had never had their training - then Loki was being manhandled out of the library. He looked around desperately and saw the librarian, who had always smiled at him, always helped him find the book he was after. She looked horrified. She did nothing.

They didn’t bother taking him far. What they would do was allowed, and need not be done in secret. They only dragged him into a storage room right across the hall, and slammed the door.

Loki struggled against their holds. “No! My prince has forbidden me from letting any others make use of me!”

Heath laughed. “Don’t worry, Jotun, you’re not letting us do anything!”

“And the prince can order what he likes.” Tanel said. “The king has made it clear that it is everyone’s duty to discipline you, and correct your low ways. Just this morning, he reminded us of it.”

Loki whimpered. Odin did not think Thor was doing enough to keep Loki in his place. He had wound these two brutes up and set them loose, aimed at Loki. They would have to do more.

And this... this, Loki would merely have to endure.

Heath yanked Loki’s hair, and put two fingers to Loki’s lips. Loki tried to bite them.

Heath laughed, and slapped him, and shoved Loki over a stack of boxes. Tanel helped to pin him down. “As I said, your mouth needs discipline. Until you can learn it, we’ll just have to take your ass!”

“No!” Loki struggled with new panic. He had begun to resign himself to having their cocks shoved in his mouth. This was an entirely different matter. “Let go of me! Please! Please, I will behave, I will not bite!” Would they be able to tell by looking that Thor did not use him as they claimed? Surely, if Thor were fucking Loki as frequently and enthusiastically as he told his friends, Loki would be... red, or perhaps swollen? Would these two have enough experience and attention to notice?

“Please! Please, use my mouth, I am good, I will be very good, I will not tell my prince, please, he has ordered that no one be allowed, please!”

The two laughed, and Heath began to pull at Loki’s pants.

Thor smashed the door down.

There was lightning in his eyes, and arcing up his arms.

He said nothing, and did not seem to hear anything they said, only set immediately to beating them. It could hardly be called a fight.

Loki slumped to the ground, shaking with shock. But even in his state, he could not help but watch Thor. He loved to watch Thor. Thor was simply magnificent.

When Thor finished, he stalked over to Loki. Loki looked up at him in awe. Thor had come to kill him, perhaps. He had decided Loki was too much trouble, and would simply end him now. He could think of no other meaning for this glorious god, streaked in blood and lightning, to be towering over him. He extended his hand. Loki took it. He didn’t mind. This was a good way to die.

Thor jerked him to his feet, and that snapped his mind out of its shock. He took a deep breath, while Thor examined him for injuries.

“I’m alright.” he said, remembering words.

Thor yanked him by his hand, out of the little room. Loki briefly saw the librarian looking nervously out her door. Perhaps she had helped. Perhaps she had directed Thor.

“I am getting you a collar!” Thor snarled.

“Agreed.”

\----------------

Loki eyed the ropes skeptically. He had explained to Thor that they were not doing enough to satisfy Odin, but he had not quite expected this.

“I’m expected at a fitting this morning, in less than an hour. If I am late, Mother will send someone to fetch me. They will come in, and see you all tied up. That’s the kind of rumor that gets around.”

Loki nodded slowly. “The problem is that it will show how unmarked my back is.”

Thor frowned. “We’ve never claimed I beat you.”

No, they avoided that. Even if Thor was treating Loki as monstrously as they pretended, he was simply so much stronger than Loki. “True, but by now you have a reputation for biting.”

“So, I’ll bite you.” Thor waved it off.

Loki looked at the ropes again, and fingered his new collar uncertainly. “You will untie me, before you leave for your fitting?” Thor had been everything he had promised, so far. He did not take advantage, or have fun at Loki’s expense.

But Loki had not been tied up.

“Of course! But I think it would be best if I tied you now, instead of waiting for the last minute. An observant servant might notice if your wrists are unchafed.”

Loki picked up the rope. It was not too rough.

It was sturdy.

“Less than an hour?”

“Plus however long it takes for Mother to send someone to get me. If it takes too long, I can always just untie you, and no harm done.”

Loki slowly stretched out on his front, and spread his limbs toward the bedposts. Thor tied his wrists and ankles, asking all the while if the position was comfortable, the knots not too tight. He was nervous as well, which was some comfort.

Loki did not know what to make of this kind of consideration. He did not know what to make of a lot of Thor's actions.

He crawled back onto the bed, and to Loki, and touched his back gently. “So, ah... biting?”

Loki swallowed, and hid his face against the pillow. “Yes.”

Thor worked carefully, first leaving a new bite on the back of his neck. Loki tried to control his breathing. His racing heart. Thor’s whole body was over him. He was supporting his weight, but Loki could still feel the solidness of him. Loki was tied up, but would hardly have been less helpless if he hadn’t been. And that slow, firm pressing of teeth, hurting and making Loki want to squirm and... and Loki was hard against the mattress, yet again.

He was every bit the base, wanton beast Odin said Jotun were, but it felt so very good.

He let out a breath - not a moan, not a sigh, just a held breath - when Thor released that bite. Then he moved down Loki’s back - carressed down Loki’s back, almost kissing him - and started another bite between his shoulder blades.

Loki was sure his whimper was successfully muffled by the pillow.

Then another, not too far above his hips. Loki did moan, at being bitten where he was so soft and vulnerable.

Thor gave him a break, after finishing that one. His warm hand caressed Loki’s ribs. It was as if he was incapable of not being kind to someone in his bed. How many others had more rightfully enjoyed his kindness?

“Loki, can we.... Can we start telling people you like it? I don’t mind everyone thinking I... do all these things to you. But I don’t like being thought a rapist, even if it is just-”

He cut himself off.

Even if it was just Loki. The Jotun. Loki didn’t really count, for rape. That was exactly the point Odin wanted to make certain was clear. That certainly killed Loki’s arousal.

But he let it pass without comment. “Possibly....” He thought it over carefully. “I... think so. Odin doesn’t care how I feel about it, one way or another. His concern is that no one should for a moment think we are equals. As long as I am an object of use, not a lover, he should accept it. If I am a depraved Jotun who enjoys your godly domination... well, that just proves that he is right in his domination of Jotunheim.”

Thor made a soft noise. “How do you think of these things?”

“When the world is unfair against you, you will spend a lot of time thinking of exactly how and why.”

Thor dropped a gentle little kiss onto Loki’s back. He did things like that sometimes. Loki wasn’t certain what to make of it.

“You are not this low thing he thinks you are.” Thor said, softly.

Wasn’t he?

Thor seemed to decide Loki had enough bites, and stretched against Loki’s side. He put one arm over Loki, and they both fell into an early morning doze.

They were woken soon enough by a flustered servant, who seemed to be trying to simultaneously get and avoid an eyeful of Loki’s bare ass.

Thor laughed, and slid over Loki, to cover his nakedness with Thor’s own. “I’m sorry, Cetha. Please, tell my mother I will be there shortly.” His hand stroked Loki’s hair, and his hips made a slow, deliberate thrust against Loki’s ass. He was hard again. Why did he keep taunting him like this? Loki tried to suppress his pleasure, then remembered that they had changed the script, and let his moan escape. “Right after I attend to a... pressing matter.”

Oh, oh, pressing, yes, Thor’s weight on him....

“Yes, Prince Thor!” Cetha said, and hurried to leave.

Before the door quite shut behind her, Loki moaned, a little louder than necessary. “Yes! Prince Thor!”

As soon as the door clicked shut, they both buried their laughter in the blankets.

“‘A pressing matter’!” Loki snickered.

Laughing softly, Thor untied Loki, and Loki gratefully rolled over, dragging a sheet to cover his crotch.

“That should be gossip for days!” Thor said, in satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


	4. Chapter 4

“Why do you do all this for me?”

He was sitting over Thor, massaging his back after his hard day in battle with trolls. Tending to him in these small ways seemed the least Loki could do, in repayment for his protection.

The question had just slipped out. He hadn't meant to ask.

Thor sighed. “You still can't believe I care for your safety?”

“Not to this extent. You never have before.” Loki had assumed this was all a lead up to a seduction. Thor wished to fuck him and not feel guilty later, that was all. But it had been a few weeks, and Thor was still as much a gentleman as their situation allowed for.

Thor frowned. “I think.... Perhaps I didn't think it all out as clearly as you have. I could not have put it into words before you did. But I think part of me understood everything you said about Father wanting to ensure you were treated as lower than us. I knew he would not like us being friends. So... I never let myself think of you that way. But I think I always wanted to. I’d try to think of excuses to bring you on trips with us, and do things you might like, and.... I don't know. We grew up together. You don't feel it?”

Loki looked away, feeling a strange vulnerability at Thor's words. Friends. A shared childhood, and... friendship. “Perhaps.” he admitted.

Friendship? He was a hostage here. Thor was heir to the regime that had conquered his realm. How could they be friends?

Besides. He liked looking at Thor too much for “friendship” to feel like an honest descriptor.

“But you are giving me a great deal of your time. And surely this is interrupting your, ah... courtships.”

“Oh.” Thor shifted uncomfortably. “No, I....”

“I just mean that if you need me to return to my own rooms for a while, so you may entertain guests, I-”

“I don't!” Thor interrupted. “I, um.... I don't really. Do that. With women.”

Loki cocked his head, puzzled by Thor’s nervousness. “Men, then? It's no matter to me.”

“Men either. I don't, um.... I mean, with the right person, but I never really... do.”

Loki frowned at him. “You are a very popular partner. I have seen how others come to you. You do not need to lie for my sake; I know I am interrupting.”

“No, really! People like me, and I like... flirting, and all, but I don’t.... I’ve never really wanted to go further than that.”

Loki blinked at him in confusion. He couldn't mean.... “But you HAVE, haven't you?”

“I gave a woman a really good wrist kiss, once. With men.... Well, the stuff I’ve done with you.”

Wow. “Are you just... not interested in sex?” He knew Thor was aroused sometimes, when their deceptions pressed them together. But that might be a simple physical reaction. It probably was! That would be a relief. Loki would know he was safe from Thor in that regard, and it would give a nice, neat closure to the feelings he got watching the prince.

“I am!”

Oh.

“I just... want it to be with the right person.”

“Huh.” Thor was inexperienced. “I never would have guessed.”

Thor snorted. “Everyone seems to think they're the only one I haven't fucked. Have you?”

“Have- Me? No, of course not.” He remembered not knowing where the bruise on his wrist had come from, but shook the thought away. “Just pushed around a lot, which I don't intend to count.”

They trailed off into thoughtful silence, for a while. Loki worked on the knot on Thor's right shoulder.

Thor rolled over, ending Loki's massage, and smiled up at him sleepily. “Thank you. I feel good.”

Loki debated how to respond to that. ‘Glad I could help’? ‘You're welcome’? ‘Die, son of the tyrant’? He settled for sliding down in bed beside Thor, carefully keeping the sheet positioned to hide his erection.

He couldn't help it. Thor looked like the God of Thunder he was.

“I shouldn't have asked that.” Thor's voice was hazy with sleep already. “If you had.... It wouldn't have been a good thing, would it?”

If.... Ah, if Loki had had sex. “No, it probably would have been a very unpleasant experience.”

“Sorry.” Thor rested an arm over Loki. His eyes were closed, voice slurring. “I’d make it nice for you.”

Loki took in a careful breath. Thor was asleep. He probably hadn't known what he was saying. Or he'd meant theoretically.

Loki shifted, held under Thor's arm. It was going to be an uncomfortable and lengthy wait, for his arousal to fade so he could sleep. He thought about the magic he'd been studying. He thought about the political history of Vanaheim. He thought about the play of shadows on Thor's ceiling.

The very last thing he thought about, before falling asleep, was how safe he felt with Thor.

\-----------------

It had to happen eventually.

Everyone involved was drunk.

A bunch of young warriors, all men, hidden away in a secluded part of the palace to drink and gamble, and the gambling had ended a while ago.

“I tell you, he enjoys it!”

“He likes it? You put a toy in him, and leave it there all day, just so he’ll be good and ready for you to fuck at night… and he likes that?”

“Loves it! Don't you, pet?” Thor reached down and stroked Loki's hair, where he was resting in his lap.

“Mmm. Yes, my prince. I like to be ready for you at any time.”

Thor chuckled.

“You’ve certainly tamed him. He used to be so difficult!”

Loki twisted his head to glare up at the man. “My lord, be assured that I will continue to be difficult for any but my prince.”

The man scowled at that. “What do you do to punish him?”

“Oh, a few things. But he enjoys that, too.”

Loki let his eyes slide closed, savoring Thor's fingers in his hair. It was disturbingly easy to play this game. But he had so rarely been touched at all, far less with gentleness. He had discovered pleasure and safety under Thor's hands, and come to crave it, even if it was only an elaborate act. Was it so wrong? Did it make him the low beast Odin said he was? Would an Asgardian really not gravitate toward such comfort?

“Spanking?”

Thor chuckled. “He loves being spanked.”

“Tying him up?”

“Oh, that hardly counts as punishment!”

“Strangling?”

“What?”

Loki snapped out of the doze he’d been falling into.

“Strangling! It's what it sounds like.”

Loki could hear the man's smirk without looking.

“Why would that be fun?”

“Well, you stop, obviously. It's supposed to be very erotic!”

“Strangling? How?”

“Imagine being over him, and holding his life in your hands. How he'd squirm and wriggle against your cock. You can let up a moment, and let him gasp, then squeeze again, and....” He laughed. “It’s perfectly clear you like his neck! Between those bites and that collar, it's hard to miss!”

“Sounds like you enjoy it.” Thor scoffed.

“Either he’ll like it, or you’ll finally have something he dislikes to use as a punishment.”

Loki scoffed. “I enjoy all my prince’s wishes.”

They had all had... much to drink.

Suddenly Thor was pulling Loki up, roughly, and scattering cups from the abandoned table, pressing Loki down on top of it. He climbed up as well, and straddled Loki.

Loki gasped and struggled, startled. But they had talked about this. About finding some opportunity for a public display. “My prince!”

Some of the warriors began hooting and cheering, as Thor wrapped his huge hand around Loki's neck, over his collar. Loki’s hands instinctively went to Thor's chest, as if he could fend him off, but Thor wasn't fully cutting his air off, only putting some pressure on, enough to make Loki struggle. Loki's whole body writhed futilely, bucking up against Thor's crotch, and- oh, oh, Thor was hard again! Not unusual but always thrilling, and-

Thor's surprised eyes locked on his, as he felt Loki's erection in return.

Oh.

They stared at each other a moment, coming to a silent understanding. Yes. Obviously. They should have arrived at this much sooner.

Loki whimpered against the pressure on his throat and, deliberately, rubbed up against Thor's cock.

The man who had goaded Thor peered between them, and declared like an announcer at a sparring match “The Jotun likes it!”

There was laughing, and drunken cheers.

Thor watched him intently a moment longer, released him, then smiled and bent to kiss his throat.

Loki took deep breaths, and shakily got up after Thor.

“With that, I think it's time for us to retire.” Thor said. He took Loki's arm, and pulled him from the room, to drunken laughter.

Loki gathered his thoughts on the walk back to Thor's rooms. He realized that was the first time Thor had known of Loki's arousal. Somehow all their previous deceptions had allowed him to conceal it, and Thor had had no reason to think Loki wanted anything but protection.

Loki had not given it much thought, in truth. Obviously, the prince was too good for him. He had assumed Thor knew Loki wanted him in that way, because... he was Thor. It was impossible not to feel that way. It was a given. He had made token effort to conceal his reaction only to avoid insulting him.

Perhaps the prince was too good for anyone, he mused. Perhaps, given that Thor could not have an equal, he at least wanted someone who would not pretend to be.

When they were in the safety of Thor's rooms, Thor took a deep breath. “I said I would not take advantage of you.” he said, firmly. He strode in the direction of the bathing room.

“Oh.” Loki sighed, rather dramatically, and sprawled across Thor's bed.

He waited.

Thor had stopped walking.

“... Oh?”

“Well, if that's what you prefer, of course.” He paused a moment, hiding his smile. “I think we should have sex.”

Thor slowly came to him. “Do you?”

“Mmm.” Loki stroked the skin at the open neck of his shirt. “I know you said you were waiting for the right person, but somehow it's me you keep rubbing your cock against.”

Thor blushed. He was impressive at that, too. Bright red. “That's- That’s not....”

“Don't worry. We can just... have some fun. When your right person comes along, you’ll be able to know what you're doing.”

Thor slowly knelt on the bed, by Loki's knee, and trailed a finger up his thigh. “My right person.” His finger was slow, slow. “And you want this? Not... waiting for anyone special?”

Loki laughed. Who would he be waiting for? Thor was certainly the most attractive, highest status lover he could wish, and the only one he was reasonably certain would not harm him for fun.

“You do not owe me this.”

“Thor....” He whined and shifted his hips. “Can’t you see how I want you?” He bit his lip and looked away. Was he so different? Perhaps this god could not understand. “I may not be quite the craven thing your king wishes, but... I am Jotun. I want.... I want this so badly sometimes I can think of nothing else. I thought you knew of my want, and you were not interested. Then today, I thought... that I had been mistaken, and you only then knew I wanted you. Perhaps, as an Asgardian, you do not feel this want like I do. But I assure you, my prince, I very much want this.”

Thor was quiet a minute, and Loki felt a sickness inside. No, of course Thor did not want him in this same low way. Or if he did, he found it easy enough to ignore. He was a god. He had been passing up offers from Asgardians his whole life. He wanted something more, some right person, and Loki certainly wasn’t-

Loki gasped when Thor’s mouth was suddenly on his, big hands gripping his arms, pressing him down against the bed.

“I will stop whenever you want.” Thor said, between kisses, voice urgent in a way Loki had never heard before. “I will. I swear to you, I will protect you. I will keep protecting you, no matter what you do or say. I promise you.”

For a moment Loki was startled. He froze, under the god’s sudden passion.

Then he hooked his legs around Thor’s hips, pulled him close, and moaned at the feel of their cocks rubbing together. “Yes! Yes, my prince, yes!”

They never made it out of their clothes. Thor fumbled between them, still kissing Loki hungrily, and oh, oh yes, please! His pants were open, Thor’s hand pulling his erection free. Loki made a desperate noise, and realized that one of his hands was on Thor’s ass without his brain’s permission, squeezing the firm muscle. His other was in Thor’s hair, keeping him close. Thor let go of Loki’s cock to free his own, then wrapped his warm hand around both of them together, and- oh yes please Thor! Loki squeezed Thor tight as he could, and made an embarrassing, high noise, and came, seed spilling into Thor’s hand and over his clothes.

He didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed before Thor was groaning, and spilling as well.

Oh....

Loki didn’t let go of Thor’s hair, just kissed and nuzzled toward his ear, then down his neck, feeling every little hitch in Thor’s breath like a light in his chest.

“Loki, Loki....” Thor murmured.

“Oh, I... I think that test confirms that we should definitely fuck.”

Thor chuckled, which felt lovely against his neck. “Let's get these clothes off, then.”

\-----------------------

Thor smiled at Loki, asleep in his arms. Peaceful and safe.

He should have realized he wanted this years ago.

His pretty Jotun, warm and relaxed against him.

He didn’t know if Loki really believed him when he said he didn’t have to do this. He didn’t know if Loki trusted him - no, that was a lie, he knew Loki did not truly trust him. But he believed Loki did want this, and that was enough to start with. He would have to be careful, and prove to him over time that he would never take advantage.

He would have plenty of time.

Someday he would be able to tell Loki that the right person he had been waiting for was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! There's definitely going to be at least one more part to this series, possibly more!
> 
> I have to wait for my hormones to cycle back around to "writing" to see if that works out :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \---------------
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
